


Being Bribed

by Estirose



Category: Ghost Soup Infidel Blue
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 06:14:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estirose/pseuds/Estirose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nuri knows full well what Jin is up to. She doesn't care.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being Bribed

"Here, I brought you something from the mess hall. I figured you'd like it," Jin said, presenting Nuri with a plate full of meats. 

Nuri had to smile. She knew Jin too well, and besides, she knew exactly why he was being so extravagant. "And the reason for this is?"

"I wanted to do something nice for you," the engineer-turned-nurse said, mock-pouting. "What did you think I was doing?"

She shook her head, one set of hair tendrils picking up a piece of meat and shoving it into her second mouth. "This couldn't have anything to do with you pulling your boyfriend into one of our exam rooms, would it?" 

It wasn't like she didn't know what Jin did with Ryuuji in the exam rooms sometimes. It was hard to miss the sounds caused by two human males copulating. 

"Hey," Jin protested, "I wanted to show him something about the Enertron routing. And then we got into a discussion about the guy I was named after that discovered it."

She continued to munch on the food. "Is that all?"

"Nuri, do you seriously think I'd use the equipment for something else? You wound me."

Nuri Kabe had to laugh. "Just as long as you clean up afterwards, I don't care." The meat was good, after all, and that was all that she could ask for. "It was nice of you to spend your food allowance on a snack for me, though."

"No problem." He grinned, waving a card. She could have sworn it had Ryuuji's name on it.

But it didn't matter. As long as Jin cleaned up after himself, that was all that mattered.


End file.
